Larmes Endormies
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Dans les ténèbres, Vanitas se pose des questions sur la raison de sa présence dans cette prison singulière.


Il attendait depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, la tête coincée dans l'espace laissé entre ses jambes et son torse comme pour s'isoler du reste du monde, il était recroquevillé dans les Ténèbres pour se tenir un peu chaud.

Mais il avait mal.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était coincé ici, en fait. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps exactement, mais il supposait que ça devait faire longtemps. Il se souvenait qu'il s'était échoué ici, après s'être réveillé d'un combat vraiment très éprouvant. Son corps était empli de souffrance et de douleur, son cœur battait faiblement, mais il battait.

Il n'était pas mort. Même si Kingdom Hearts avait failli récupérer son cœur empli de Ténèbres.

Il était là.

En train de se reconstruire, en attendant que quelque chose ou que quelqu'un vienne le sortir d'ici.

Il n'aimait pas l'endroit dans lequel il était : ces Ténèbres avaient une luminosité à laquelle il s'habituait difficilement. Il avait passé toute sa courte existence plongé dans l'obscurité, même son cœur était fait de Ténèbres … Et sa prison était constituée de bribes de Lumière.

La nature même de la chose le blessait, un peu, mais jamais assez pour le tuer, comme si cette Lumière qui ne voulait pas de lui l'acceptait, un peu à contrecœur.

Des fois, il relevait la tête et scrutait l'horizon qu'il ne distinguait pas dans toute cette noirceur, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une silhouette familière, celle de celui qu'il avait tant envié. Il voulait le revoir pour l'étrangler, le tuer lentement, à petit feu, lui faire sentir à quel point frôler la mort de très près est marquant, lui faire comprendre toutes les années de solitude, de douleur et d'abandon, à quel point ça lui a fait _mal_, et à quel point il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait eu de grandir entouré des gens qui l'aimait sincèrement, pour qui il n'était pas une arme, un vulgaire outil, une pauvre marionnette… Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Rien.

Même pas une petite invocation de rien du tout.

Ses Nescients ne lui obéissaient plus, ils avaient disparus à l'instant même où il avait tenté de fusionner son cœur avec celui de l'_autre_, pour obéir aux plans foireux d'un vieux sénile mégalomane.

Oui.

L' _autre_.

L'appeler par son prénom donnerait l'importance que n'a pas ce vaurien.

Malgré le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, il voulait le revoir.

Au moins une fois.

Parce que même s'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, _il_ était une partie de lui-même, sa moitié.

Et ça le dégoûtait presque de lui-même.

Presque.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce fait, et son impuissance aurait tendance à faire apparaître des Nescients, enfin, s'il avait pu les contrôler, comme avant, ce qui n'était pas le cas …

Il était seul.

Seul dans sa prison ténébreuse et lumineuse à la fois.

Ça lui faisait mal.

Restait à savoir si c'était la solitude ou ses plaies physiques qui lui amenaient le plus de douleur …

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi et grâce à quoi il avait survécu.

Après son combat contre Vent-l'_autre_, il avait lâché la χ-blade, à bout de forces. Seul le désespoir qui avait étreint son cœur au moment précis où ses doigts avaient lâchés la garde l'avait poussé à se débattre, à ne pas accepter sa défaite et à tendre encore la main vers elle pour la posséder à nouveau et pour se relever, combattre et gagner, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais pas cette fois.

Vent-l'_autre_ lui avait jeté un regard qu'il revoyait encore … Ce n'était pas un regard méprisant, loin de là …

Non, il l'avait regardé avec une tristesse mêlée d'incompréhension… Et Vanitas avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il lui passait par la tête …

Ce qu'il pouvait avoir des yeux expressifs …

Ses yeux lui avaient supplié d'arrêter de se faire du mal …

Comme il aurait préféré qu'il ait ce regard dans un autre contexte … Au moment où il l'aurait supplié de l'épargner quand la χ-blade se serait retrouvée juste sous sa gorge, prête à l'égorger avec une simple action du poignet sur sa garde …

Chose qui, bien entendu, n'était pas arrivée …

Tout ça parce qu'_il _l'avait battu !

Il sera son poing pour ne pas laisser éclater la colère et la rage qui possédaient chacune des cellules.

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'_il_ l'avait accepté dès le début … Non, rien … rien …

Alors qu'il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, quelque chose vint rouler sur ses joues.

Quelque chose de chaud … et d'humide …

Des … des … larmes ?

Depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé ?

Ça devait certainement être la première fois … Xehanort lui aurait reproché cette faiblesse si jamais il aurait éprouvé un autre sentiment que la haine, la colère et le mépris.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à montrer ses faiblesses maintenant ? Ça serait Ventu-_lui_ qui l'influencerait à ce point ?

Presque silencieusement, il réprima un sanglot … Pourquoi est-ce qu'_il_ ne l'avait pas accepté quand l'occasion s'était présentée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'_il_ s'était contenté de suivre aveuglément son ami au lieu de venir avec lui et de forger la χ-blade ? _Il_ aurait pu s'épargner tellement de souffrances …

Mais en attendant, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus…

Alors qu'il sentait la boule dans sa gorge doubler de volume jusqu'à l'étouffer, le volume de ses larmes augmenta à ne plus en finir.

Il fallait qu'il exprime son ressenti, ou il allait finir par exploser …

- Pourquoi ...

Un simple mot qui lui avait échappé … Une supplique qui lui avait arraché la gorge … Mais il voulait que Ventus l'entende, il voulait qu'il souffre lui aussi ! Il ne voulait pas être seul, encore une fois.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas s'il l'entendait, mais il voulait qu'il arrête de l'ignorer. Il était emprisonné dans son cœur, il devait quand même le sentir, non ?

- POURQUOI !?

Il avait fini par hurler, les nerfs à vifs. Tout cela durait depuis beaucoup de temps …

Beaucoup trop.

Il espérait qu'il l'écoutait, quelque part caché dans les ténèbres.

- Pourquoi tu me rejette autant ?

Alors que Vanitas pensait qu'il allait lui répondre par un silence, il entendit un soupir à côté de lui, sans pour autant voir et savoir d'où il venait. Ah, _il_ l'écoutait, en fait ?

Sur ses joues, les larmes avaient séché. Il attendit un peu avant d'entendre _sa_ voix, avec une intonation étrange, un peu triste, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas:

- Tu connais très bien la raison …

Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il retint un soupir : Ventus n'allait toujours pas lui avouer, hein ? Il était décidé à ne pas dire qu'il le détestait à ce point ? Il n'était toujours pas décidé d'avouer que son cœur de lumière pouvait aussi ressentir la haine ? Quel hypocrite …

Plus le temps passait, plus Vanitas avait l'impression que la présence de l'autre s'effaçait, comme s'il retournait à sa douce inconscience qui l'isolait du monde et de ses souffrances.

Non. Il ne le laisserait pas se rendormir encore un fois ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de rester seul à souffrir, pendant que lui dormait tranquillement à l'abri du danger… Il fallait que Ventus sache …

- Hey … Ventus …

Vanitas sentit l'attention du blond sur lui et ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir un petit peu plus son sourire : il allait enfin pouvoir lui dire !

- Tu es cruel …

Oui, il savait qu'il n'était certainement pas le mieux placé pour lui reprocher cela, mais il avait envie de l'ennuyer encore un peu. Il ne sut jamais si ces paroles avaient atteint son double lumineux.

Dans une pièce entièrement blanche où quelques symboles reliés à des chaînes décoraient les murs, sur un trône majestueusement immaculé, dormait un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. D'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait croire que son sommeil était calme et tranquille, loin de toute souffrance, mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues disaient le contraire.


End file.
